Anthony Wiggle/Gallery
Gallery AnthonyWiggle.jpg|Anthony in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video Anthonyin1992MusicVideo.jpg|Anthony in the "Dorothy the Dinosaur" 1992 music video AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy AnthonyandMurray.jpg|Anthony and Murray AnthonyonPlaySchool.jpg|Anthony on Play School AnthonyandGreg.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyandJeff.jpg|Anthony and Jeff AnthonyFieldinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" AnthonyFieldasPoliceman.jpg|Anthony playing the policeman. AnthonyWiggle2.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time" AnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy" AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony and Henry (note he is wearing a white shirt and not blue) AnthonyinBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" AnthonyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Big Red Car" end credits AnthonyinBackstage.jpg|Anthony in backstage Anthonyin1996.jpg|Anthony in backstage from 1996 AnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "Wake Up Jeff!" AnthonyandCaptain.jpg|Anthony and Captain AnthonyandWags.jpg|Anthony and Wags AnthonyinWiggledance!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledance!" AnthonyandtheAudience.jpg|Anthony and the audience AnthonyandtheWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheMaleWiggleFriends.jpg|Anthony and the Male Wiggle Friends AnthonyandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggly Mascots Anthonyin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in 1997 promo picture AnthonyatManlyBeach.jpg|Anthony at Manly Beach AnthonyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" AnthonyonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Anthony interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" AnthonyinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Movie" YoungAnthony.jpg|Young Anthony AnthonyatWigglehouse.jpg|Anthony at Wigglehouse Anthonyin1997.JPG|Anthony's name in the 1997 television AnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony in "Funny Greg" MusclemanMurray25.jpg|Anthony in "Muscleman Murray" AnthonyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Friend" Anthony'sSuperheroDream12.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Superhero Dream" JeffTheMechanic35.jpg|Anthony in "Jeff the Mechanic" Lilly36.jpg|Anthony in "Lilly" TheParty18.jpg|Anthony in "The Party" AnthonyinTheWigglyOpera.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Opera" Anthony'sHaircut69.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Haircut" SpookedWiggles20.jpg|Anthony in "Spooky Monsters" AnthonyinYummyYummy(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Yummy Yummy (re-recording)" AnthonyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Time (re-recording)" AnthonyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Big Show" Anthonyin1998.jpg|Anthony in 1998 video clip AnthonyinTootToot!.jpg|Anthony in "Toot Toot!" StorytimeWithAnthony.png|Anthony in "A Day with The Wiggles" AnthonyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggly Big Show" AnthonyinWiggleFood.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Food" AnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Anthony in "Counting and Numbers" AnthonyinDancing.jpg|Anthony in "Dancing" DressingUp(Episode)38.jpg|Anthony in "Dressing Up" YourBody72.jpg|Anthony in "Your Body" YourBody54.jpg|Anthony in caveman times AtPlay20.jpg|Anthony in "At Play" Safety33.jpg|Anthony in "Safety" Storytelling40.jpg|Anthony in "Storyteling" Storytelling60.jpg|Anthony waving goodbye while his puppet is in the corner. AnthonyinFriends.jpg|Anthony in "Friends" Multicultural10.jpg|Anthony in "Multicultural" AnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Anthony in "Hygiene" AnthonyinAnimals.jpg|Anthony in "Animals" PuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony in Puppet form. History4.jpg|Anthony in "History" Family31.jpg|Anthony in "Family" Movement70.jpg|Anthony in "Movement" Nutrition8.jpg|Anthony in "Nutrition" Family24.jpg|Anthony in "Directions" Manners54.jpg|Anthony in "Manners" Travel69.jpg|Anthony in "Travel" Play11.jpg|Anthony in "Play" TheBody70.jpg|Anthony in "The Body" Communication62.jpg|Anthony in "Communication" Work34.jpg|Anthony in "Work" Imagination2.jpg|Anthony in "Imagination" CowsandDucks2.jpg|Anthony in "Cows and Ducks" AnthonyandPaul.jpg|Anthony and Paul Field AnthonyonCleoMagazine.jpg|Anthony on Cleo Magazine AnthonyinHospital.jpg|Anthony in hospital AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" AnthonyonTheTodayShow.jpg|Anthony on "The Today Show" AnthonyinIt'saLongWaytotheTop.jpg|Anthony in "It's a Long Way to the Top" music video AnthonyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Anthony in "Yule Be Wiggling" AnthonyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Anthony in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" FunontheFarm-Prologue.jpg|Anthony wearing Captain Feathersword's jacket AnthonyonMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Anthony on Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Party: Live in Concert" AnthonyinWigglySafariBehindtheScenesClip.jpg|Anthony in "Behind the Scenes of Wiggly Safari" AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Safari" AnthonyinPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Anthony in "Playhouse Disney" music video AnthonyonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Anthony on "Good Morning Australia" AnthonyinWiggleBay.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggle Bay" AnthonyandSam.jpg|Anthony and Sam AnthonyonYesDear.jpg|Anthony on "Yes Dear" AnthonyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Anthony in New York City MoonAnthony.jpg|Moon Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinSpaceDancing(Live-Action).jpg|Anthony in "Space Dancing" (Live-Action) AnthonyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI Anthony in "Space Dancing" AnthonyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Anthony in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" SimonandAnthony.jpg|Anthony and Gremlin Simon Anthony'sWorkshopAnimation.jpg|Anthony's Workshop Animation AnthonyonSunrise.jpg|Anthony on "Sunrise" AnthonyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Anthony in "Top of the Tots" AnthonyinBehindtheScenesofColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Behind the Scenes of Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Anthony in "Cold Spaghetti Western" AnthonyinAWigglyPostcardFromAsia.jpg|Anthony in "A Wiggly Postcard From Asia" AnthonyinTakeaTripOutontheSea-LullabyVersion.jpg|Anthony in "Take a Trip Out on the Sea (Lullaby)" Anthonyin2003.jpg|Anthony in 2003 AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" AnthonyPlayingCricket.jpg|Anthony playing cricket AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Fatt AnthonyandTonyHenry.jpg|Anthony and Tony Henry AnthonyandGregTruman.jpg|Anthony and Greg Truman AnthonyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Anthony in "Live Hot Potatoes!" AnthonyonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Anthony on "Carols in the Domain" Anthonyin2004.jpg|Anthony's title seen on television AnthonyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Anthony in "Sailing Around the World" AnthonyinWalkingontheMoon.jpg|Anthony in "Walking on the Moon" music video AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast due to an injury AnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony in Series 2 of "The Wiggles Show" TV Series AnimatedAnthony-2005.jpg|Animated Anthony in "Here Comes The Big Red Car" intro AnthonyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" AnthonyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" Anthonyin2006.jpg|Anthony's title in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Anthony in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" AnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Little Rock" concert AnthonyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing! USA" AnthonyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Anthony in "Racing To The Rainbow" AnthonyinWigglesWorld.jpg|Anthony in Wiggles World theme park AnthonyatDreamworld.jpg|Anthony at Dreamworld AnthonyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggledancing!" AnthonyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong!" AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Anthony in Hot Potato Studios AnthonyinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Pop Go the Wiggles" concert AnthonyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Anthony in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" AnthonyatSixFlags.jpg|Anthony at Six Flags AnthonyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" AnthonyinGoBananas!.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" AnthonyinGoBananas!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Go Bananas!" deleted scene AnthonyinBigBigShow!.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show" AnthonyinBigBigShowEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show" end credits AnthonyinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Anthony in "Clean Your Teeth" AnthonyinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle": Behind the Scenes AnthonyinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Waffle" AnthonyinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyandPaulPaddick.jpg|Anthony and Paul Paddick AnthonyinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" AnthonyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Big Big Show in the Round" AnthonyWiggleandJohnField.jpg|Anthony and John Field AnthonyinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Anthony in "Hot Potatoes: The Best of the Wiggles" AnthonyWiggle-Cartoon.jpg|Anthony Wiggle in cartoon form for "Wiggle Time" AnthonyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" AnthonyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Anthony in "Let's Eat" AnthonyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Anthony in "Wiggly Circus" concert AnthonyinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles' Great Adventure" AnthonyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Anthony in "Greatest Hits in the Round" AnthonyinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Australia Day" concert Anthony'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony's title in Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Anthony in "Ukulele Baby!" AnthonyinBigBirthday.jpg|Anthony in "Big Birthday" Anthony'sWigglyTravels-NorthernTerritory.jpg|Anthony in Northern Territor AnthonyinAnthony'sBackstageAntics.jpg|Anthony in "Anthony's Backstage Antics" AnthonyinGeelong.jpg|Anthony in Geelong AnthonyinTasmania.jpg|Anthony in Tasmania AnthonyholdingViolin.jpg|Anthony holding his favorite violin Anthonyin2011.jpg|Anthony in 2011 AnthonyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Anthony in "It's Always Christmas With You!" Anthonyin2011PowerhouseMueseumClip.jpg|Anthony wearing a sling due to another injury Anthonyin2012.jpg|Anthony in 2012 AnthonyinSurferJeff.jpg|Anthony's name in "Surfer Jeff" AnthonyinSurferJeffDeletedScene.jpg|Anthony dressed up as a blueberry in "Surfer Jeff" deleted scene AnthonyinSurferJeffDeletedScene2.jpg|Anthony in "Surfer Jeff" deleted scene AnthonyandEmma.jpg|Anthony and Emma AnthonyinNewBlueSkivvyShirt.jpg|Anthony in his new blue skivvy shirt AnthonyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Anthony in "Getting Strong" concert BabyLoveNappyPants.jpg|Anthony in "Baby Love Nappy Pants" commercial Anthony Field's family.pNG|Anthony and his family AnthonyinCelebration!.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" AnthonyandLachy.jpg|Anthony and Lachy AnthonyinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony in "Celebration!" deleted scene AnthonyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Anthony in "The Wiggles Meet The Symphony Orchestra" AnthonyinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Anthony in in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video AnthonyinOCanada!.png|Anthony in "O Canada!" AnthonyinToronto,Canada.jpg|Anthony in Toronto, Canada AnthonyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Anthony in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" AnthonyandTheWigglesinTraining.jpg|Anthony and the Wiggles in Training AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony in "Taking Off!" AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony in 'Peanut Butter'. AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony and Simon AnthonyinTakingOff!Concert.png|Anthony in "Taking Off!" concert AnthonyinTVSeries7.jpg|Anthony in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series AnthonyinFurryTales.jpg|Anthony in "Furry Tales" AnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony in "Pumpkin Face" AnthonyonTwitter.jpg|Anthony on Twitter Anthony'sHaircut9.jpg Anthony'sHaircut21.jpg Anthony'sHaircut37.jpg Anthony'sHaircut48.jpg Anthony'sHaircut4.jpg Anthony'sHaircut57.jpg Anthony'sHaircut55.jpg Anthony'sHaircut53.jpg Anthony'sHaircut51.jpg Anthony'sHaircut19.jpg Anthony'sHaircut18.jpg Anthony'sHaircut16.jpg Anthony'sHaircut14.jpg Anthony'sHaircut11.jpg DiDickiDoDum-Prologue.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Wiggle Galleries Category:Character Galleries